Bladesinger series single shots and randoms
by Awatere11
Summary: This is where I'll be putting my small stories and random brain farts in the bladesinger series. Hope you are all enjoying the boys as much as I am. I LOVE Ianto and Jack and although things may get tough at times please believe I have every faith in their bond. Rated for my weak self-control.
1. Chapter 1

The dripping water seemed far away. He wondered if he should add it to the list of things to fix in the hub.

Like the ticking of the stopwatch, drip. Drip. Drip. Bloody floor was wet and it had soaked into the cuffs of his trousers. His socks were cold, wet too and his feet were numb.

It did seem a bit cold! Damn, the hub heating must have gone out again. Seemed like once a week that bloody furnace went out. Something else added to the to do list now.

A noise next to him lifted his level of consciousness and he recognised sobbing. Opening one eye he winced at the sudden brightness of the room. Gwen.

She sat on the floor next to him with Jack's coat around her like a cloak. When had she snavelled that? That had been up in Jack's office when this started and he felt a prickle of annoyance that she had it now. Typical. When the shit hits the fan Gwen hits on Jack, or failing that his coat.

He loved the smell of that coat. He often stood with his nose buried in the fabric, smelling his lover's unique scent in the stitches as much a part of the coat as the buttons and he hated the way her sickly sweet perfume overpowered his.

She noticed his gaze and flicked her eyes up, behind him. Recognising the warning he closed his eyes again. The footsteps neared and he knew playing possum was not gonna cut it. Thanks Gwen.

"Is he awake yet?" a voice growled, and he felt himself being roughly dragged to his feet.

"Leave him alone" Gwen screamed as a fist slammed into his stomach.

He fell to his knees and he glanced to his left. Owen lay in the corner with Tosh silently hugging him to her. He seemed to be alive if the low mutters of doom were anything to go by. OK, not too bad then. Both were blood free, so only he seemed to be pissing them off to the level of violence shown. Typical, he was the one on the ground bleeding. Again!

"We just want the Zelion Tech. We know it's here!" the guy growled again and he sighed.

Halitosis. Did you know that was not just a conversation killer but also probably reasons for divorce? He made a decision to google that later. Divorce due to Halitosis. Had to be a case for it.

Huh? Why had he thought that? Ah, a ring on the thug's finger. Eww! Mental image! Baboons rutting … or maybe gorillas in the fog. He swallowed a hysterical giggle that Owen seemed to pick up on and his muttering rose in volume to full voiced insults.

Good old Owen, loyal to the last snipe. He grinned at Owen and they both nodded as Owen began a new tirade that attracted both Neanderthals. He lay down with a groan of relief and tried to control his breathing.

Tosh made a small squeak as one of the men reached for Owen, finally sick of the medic's acid tongue. He tried to speak but found that power was not quite restored yet so he could only watch as the blade slid from its sheath to wobble threateningly at Owen's eye socket.

Shit, not good! He made a noise in his throat as he wracked his brain for a witty comment that might gain Neanderthal two's attention back from Owen.

A thump outside of the room brought all motion inside the room to a halt as they listened intently to the commotion up top.

A scream filtered down. Long and desperate with the thin tapering at the end that always signified death. He felt his chest hitch as fear slipped up his spine and Tosh met his gaze with a small smile of reassurance.

Another scream rent the air, closer this time and footsteps, running and gunshots could now be recognised above the screaming. He hoped whoever it was would either loose consciousness or fucking die soon, the noise was muffling too much activity.

The screaming stopped.

Like someone had pulled the plug on a duke box, it was sudden and complete. Silence reined.

Neanderthal one looked over at Neanderthal two and they both shrugged in confusion.

New screaming. Louder, deeper and more desperate. Probably a gut wound. Grunting, dragging and whimpering noises outside the door made Neanderthal Two back away from the door and look at Neanderthal One with real fear.

Owen started to laugh. Low and giggly with an almost hysterical bent as he watched the two Neanderthals silently converse.

Gwen had pulled him back by her and they both lent against the wall watching Owen giggle on his hands and knees, busy watching the two idiots. Tosh frowned at Owen and then looked at the two of them who were quietly joining the mirth.

Another thud. Another scream. Someone was yelling orders to fall back and aim for his fucking head and watch the blades and for fucks sake don't ... that voice stopped dramatically with a grunt.

At the word "blades" Owen was joined by Tosh as well and the four of them laughed quietly as the massacre continued in the main corridor outside the room.

With a thunk the door shook and then a voice begging was hitched to whimpering. The door shook again and the blade that slid through the wood like a knife through butter was long, sharp and red with blood. Drip. Drip. Drip. That was gonna stain!

Owen looked over at him and nodded toward the door. They shared a maniacal grin and they nodded to one another with glee.

"Hey Jack, Your boyfriend's back" Owen quipped with a shriek of laughter as the two Neanderthals hit the back wall with their fear backing them as far as they could go from the slowly retracting blade.

Yeah, they were in deep shit now!

Ianto must be pissed at the state of the hub when he returned from the drycleaners and Jack was glad they were locked in here.


	2. Chapter 2

Shame.

_UNIT will never learn and Ianto will never understand. _

Ianto sniffed again, wishing the tears would stop as he gently lifted another small body from the water. Passing it to a waiting solder who made a sad noise in his throat as he noted the un-natural crick its neck Ianto sighed and rubbed at his face. With a muttered oath the soldier carefully adjusted his load and wadded to the shore as Ianto looked up over the lapping waves.

What a mess. Jack stood nearby in the shallows looking about at the debris like a lost soul. How had this happened? Bloody UNIT getting on their high horses and not stopping to even attempt to contact them or the ship before they blew the small vessel from the sky.

Now this. Now UNIT was more than happy to defer to Torchwood as they tried to hide their shame at the unnecessary carnage. Oh yeah, Her Majesty was not happy. Ianto dreaded the name calling, the finger pointing that would come from this and the hours of his life lost forever in pointless meetings between divisions trying to "fix" the fault that has caused this. Unit. Unit had caused this.

Ianto knew his scathing report that he had been mentally compiling in his head for the last hour would have to be censored for Her Majesty but he would hold nothing back. She would know the whole mess inside and out. Ianto knew she listened to him before Jack as she had long since accepted that his theatrical reports were often vanilla with respect to internal fingerprints when compared to Ianto's own neatly honest version with correct names and titles not just "dick-head number 3" or "Arse-wipe in red".

At barely a meter high, the Adrovians were no threat, just a lost friendly race of families in search of coordinates back to their star system. The black hole that had flicked them here neither gave them warning that they were near Sol 3 nor that this Solar system were full of murdering fucking bastards like UNIT.

All afternoon they had retrieved first the survivors and then the victims with more to come before nightfall, Ianto hoped they wouldn't have to put up flood lights as the blue bodies would be harder to find in the water. The cruiser had held over ninety souls and less than a quarter had survived. Owen sat on the shore openly weeping as he tried to help those injured and he showed affection and comfort with the knowledge the boys wouldn't rat him out to the girls.

Mickey had drove deep to reach the submerged vessel and refused to leave until divers had forced him and he now waded back and forth between dive crews and the shore tenderly carrying bodies that resembled small toddlers. Their broken limbs and sightless eyes boke Ianto's heart but those that were whole tore at it more because of the whispered voice telling him they had survived the initial crash only to drown in the water after splash down.

Another heartbreakingly small blue body floated past in the knee deep water, this one not even the size of Ianto's foot and as he scooped the small baby from the water his instinct to cradle it to his chest was undeniable.

Wading from the water towards the few damaged survivors who huddled at the water's edge he tried to hold back a sob. With trembling lips he kissed the child's face and swiped his thumb across its small cheek. Miller was safe at the base with Tosh who had been sent to comfort Gwen as the devastation had felled her when they first arrived to the screams of the survivors. His first maternal feeling had been to follow and cuddle his baby safely to him but he knew Jack needed him more right now. This was too much.

Their Captain grieved alone in the tidal pools with his hunched shoulders warning everyone away.

As he neared the shore a small eye opened and regarded its rescuer. Ianto froze with shock. It was alive. A small limb reached for Ianto's hair and with a tenderness unusually reserved for Miller he rubbed his face against the small creature and purred softly. A small noise from the child drew his face back and tiny fingers stroked his cheek with the wonderment of an innocent child.

Ianto hadn't heard Jack approaching and when his arm slid around his waist he lent into his mate for comfort as he turned to show him his find.

"Oh Gods, Yan! She's alive. A baby girl, she's beautiful. Look at those big green eyes" Jack reached out and stoked the child's cheek with a finger. "Hello Gorgeous one."

Ianto smiled and gave the being another kiss of encouragement and with rewarded with a small coo.

One of the survivors heard the noise and gave a shrill cry of hope. The answering coo was louder as the child craned its head in the direction of the adult.

With a scream of joy the adult leapt into the water and struggled toward Ianto who quickly waded to meet it in shallow water where he knelt and opened his hands in front of a gasping alien.

There was no translation needed as the trilling became loud shrieks and Ianto carefully deposited the small body into the trembling arms of its rightful owner. Others who feared the water called urgently for them to approach and Ianto placed a steadying hand against the adult to help it ashore. Jack's hands on Ianto's shoulders tightened with emotion as the other adults joined the shrieking song of joy.

Many soldiers that had accepted that the rescue mission had turned to recovery stopped to watch the reunion and word quickly spread that a baby had been found alive in the water. With renewed hope, many dove back in and Ianto's fears of a long night faded as another survivor was found in deep water on the other side of the crash site.

Ianto knew he should return to the water but Jack's sobs of relief and clutching hands stopped him so he gave a silent prayer to the gods and cuddled his mate.

Finally overcome he raised his head to speak to Jack but instead found the first words of "Never walk alone" tumbling out. Taking a deep breath he gave into the song and his sweet voice carried over the water as he serenaded the coming dusk with other voices joining him from the UNIT troops whose hearts were lifted by the moment of connection.

As the song faded into the waters a new one began. The Adrovians sang their answering song and although the words were foreign its sweet melody was a balm to the soul. Some medics began to weep and Owen found himself rubbing the back of a sweet young thing whose blonde ponytail may have tickled his nose a bit but he was far from complaining as her uniform hugged her curves in such a way that her breasts were like pillows.

Mickey had reached Ianto and Jack by the middle of Ianto's song and had accepted their embrace. Now as the Adrovian song washed over them he dropped his face to Ianto's chest and he silently mourned those whose small voices would never be heard again.

Jack took a deep cleansing breath. His anger was spent and his grief drained from him into the water that surrounded them. Jack stoked Ianto's cheek that was tilted up as he rested his head against Mickey's and Ianto's eyes opened to reassure Jack that all was well.

Owen finally reached the huddle and drove in, knowing Ianto and Jack would cocoon him for a few minutes. After a while Mickey sighed and extradited himself from the pack and shook himself off.

"Right then, I'm hungry!" He declared and Ianto's smile told him food would soon appear.

With reassurance all was OK Owen returned to the shore looking back at his friends as Jack kissed Ianto warmly in the setting sun turning the water into fiery oranges and reds that flickered in Ianto's silver steaks as his hair softly waved in the breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Unit were puffing around the Hub like they owned the place, scoffing at their home. Ianto bit the inside of his mouth and smiled politely as another arsehole UNIT dickhead ducked with fear as Myfanwy flew overhead.

The one who had pulled a gun was still unconscious in the med-bay and Owen had been unable to help much for the howls of laughter incapacitating him.

Ianto, heavily pregnant yet still able to beat the living tar out of a soldier. A UNIT soldier no less, for taking a pot-shot at his giant bat.

Ianto delivered the tray of refreshments and sat heavily in his chair with a grunt of relief. Man, his feet were killing him today.

John was keeping busy in the main hub, but was really watching Ianto, feeing the tail end of his pregnancy and tired. He wondered if Ianto would rest for him, then looked at Jack and saw a frown that mirrored his own.

Ianto's hair flowed free across his shoulders, a blue/silver cascade of waves. His pale skin had a pink tint to it, high colour showing he was hot. The shirt was loose fitting and not tucked into the black elastic wasted pants.

He looked beautiful.

John smiled and remembered the night's coupling with the three of them. Ianto's breathy moans of desire as he's tasted him while Jack kissed Ianto and stoked John's face. Finally a family, a home.

He looked up and met the gaze of the woman present, some UNIT specialist in the latest piece of shite they wanted Torchwood to examine, confirm, explain then dispose of.

"Are you OK?" she finally asked Ianto softly as the two men beside them continued to argue the merits of a space dump.

"Yeah, just two months to go but this is better than the last one. He nearly killed me the little bugger" Ianto smiled then offered creamer.

"Pardon?" She gasped.

"The baby. Better than my first child" Ianto tipped his head and frowned at her.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant" She rose out of her chair.

"You're an alien. An alien right here in this room!" she pointed her finger at Ianto.

"Oi! Ianto was born here in Wales, comes from good Welsh stock. His unusual breeding does not make him an alien! Just like me coming from the 51st century and born off world does not make me any less human young lady!" Jack roared.

The whole room exploded into a shouting match and Ianto sighed as his feet complained again.

With a tired sigh he raised his weapon towards the ceiling and let off a round.

Everyone but Jack and John hit the ground.

Right! Who wants bloody creamer!" Ianto sighed waving the jug once more.

"You're all bloody nuts!" a young lieutenant scoffed.

"No. Only him" Ianto explained patiently pointing at John who was looking up trying to see where the bullet had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto was waiting for Jack. It seemed like an eternity of waiting as Ianto turned and looked at the door again.

He was going to kill him. Once more he was waiting. Like he had nowhere else in the universe to be.

The church was old and the ornate stained glass windows threw colour over the proceedings. Ianto growled softly as he looked at the time, the vicar had other things to do.

It had taken so long to get this opening when the rift was quiet and everyone could attend. The most important day this whole year and the fucker was late. Again. Miller's christening had been just as big a fiasco!

All of their families and friends were waiting too. All dressed in their Sunday best as they waited for bloody Jack so the ceremony could begin.

Ianto's feet were killing him and he mentally went through the check list of things he needed to do after the food was set out for the reception.

He looked over at Tosh who was holding Miller in his tiny tux. God he looked edible the sweet little monster. River and the Doctor stood proudly cooing over the bundle of pink that River kept pulling away from the Doctor's excited fingers as he kept pulling at the blanket to coo down at the little princess snoozing while she waited for her Daddy.

With a flurry of midnight blue Jack was suddenly there, pounding down the aisle with his face taut.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Bloody corset!" Jack gushed as he slid his hands down his corseted waist.

Ianto had yet to speak. So shocked was he by the sight of Jack in a full length wedding gown of deep midnight blue with diamantes shaped like stars sprinkled about the hem.

Jack grinned and undulated his hips, making the silk swish and sway. Three inch heels were visible and Ianto opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Gwen stepped around Ianto and handed Jack his flowers. Birds of paradise with white gladioli were clutched in Jack's excited hands as he gushed at Ianto.

"Stop! Fucker, wait for me!" John yelled as he entered as well.

Ianto turned to see a Gypsy style red and gold ensemble complete with red feather fascinator bearing down on him as John ran up the aisle, his garter belt visible as his black stocking legs pumped with his skirts gathered about his waist.

Reaching Ianto he stopped with a gasp and looked at him with horror.

"I told you his would be the best!" John turned to Jack and yelled, then snatched his Lilly of the Valley corsage off Gwen with a pout. "At least I get to say I do first, right?"

Ianto looked down at himself and found a sheer drop royal blue dress with silver thread embroidered with "JIJ" around the hem.

It was strapless and Ianto's DD breasts were fighting for freedom as Jack moaned and ran his hand under one with wonder.

Ianto shrieked with horror as he felt his burdening breasts with shaking hands but John just leered at them while licking his lips.

"Ianto? What's wrong?" Jack reached for him and shook him.

"NO" Ianto screamed as he sat bolt upright in bed.

John had been sleeping on the other side of Ianto and the loud thump announced his meeting with the floor as Ianto pushed him from the bed with a solid kick.

"Sweetness, what was that for!" John howled from the floor as he rubbed his rump.

"I'll give you bloody sweetness you peacock!" Ianto slurred as he lay back down and began to snore again.

"Fuck! Are you okay?" Jack leaned over the now sleeping Ianto to look at John who was pulling himself back into the bed.

"Shit, he can kick!" John said as he gingerly curled back next to Ianto.

"Yeah, I knew that pizza before bed as gonna come back and bite us!" Jack whispered as he tried to spoon with Ianto who snorted.

John and Jack froze with horror as Ianto sat up again.

"If you ever wear that dress again I'll fucking shoot you! Not at my wedding bitch" Ianto snarled then flopped back to the pillow.

"Wedding?" John hissed with wide eyes.

"Fuck! Wedding!" Jack nodded before bursting into laugher which he quickly smothered into his pillow.

Jack and John howled into their respective pillows and shook with mirth as Ianto let forth another tirade, apparently at Gwen who thought her tits were bigger than his and Ianto was demanding a size off.

Owen was not allowed to officiate and if he ever touched his boobs again he'd cut his little weasel fucker-head hands off!


End file.
